Chosen Wives (Not a Yukari Mistake)
by CloudsSystem
Summary: Takasaki Misaki and Sanada Ririna receive each other as chosen partners instead of receiving men. Ririna is slightly more confident in this AU and knows her sexuality, Misaki does not.
1. Chapter 1

On my 16th birthday I did not receive a government notice. This obviously meant that my chosen partner would be younger than me, otherwise I would have received the letter, right? Regardless of our respective ages, I was not very enthused about the possibility of getting the document. It would tell me that I have to marry some random man, likely one I don't even know since that's how things tend to be, and supposedly through genetics it was be determined that this man from nowhere was a good match. The problem for the system is, there truly does not exist a man who is a good match for me. When they had us describe our ideal husband in fourth grade, I described a woman, as did I in seventh, three years later. She would be strong, ambitious, somewhat athletic and most importantly she'd be good at socializing, if not awkward inside. I'd be able to get along with her and life would be nice. I knew this was just a fantasy of course, but that didn't stop

However, it was only a few days after my birthday, not quite half a month, when I get my notice. My parents are making dinner at this time, so I answer the door for them. "Coming!" I open the door and find wo government agents, both dressed in black suits; one of them is a beautiful woman with red hair and the other is some tall man. I straighten up, "hhhello… My name is Sanada Ririna… nice to meet you…" The woman pulls out an orange envelope from behind her back and hands it to me,

"Hello Sanada, this envelope contains the name as well as some other identification. You can open it now if you would like, in case there are any immediate complaints that the system did not catch."

I do so. Sliding out the paper in front of me, "let's see…" I scan over the paper. There's no picture but I first see the name, "Takasaki… Misaki… a woman's name?" It doesn't process at first that I'm able to marry a woman, and when I go down the page and see the gender labeled: "Female" my eyes widen in delight. The two inspectors notice my wide eyes and ask if everything will be all right. I nod, vigorously. "Yes ma'am, everything is wonderful. I think I will most definitely grow to enjoy Takasaki's company very much. Thank you for the news."

My arms are shaking holding the paper, and the thought that my chosen partner is a girl is something I had never considered. I'd once looked up online to see if there were any cases of it happening, guys receiving chosen partners who were guys, or girls receiving girls as their partners. There were a few cases, spread out across the country each year. But not many, usually only. two or three reported. Usually dismissed as a government error, they would be rematched with another partner soon after. So I promised to myself, no matter what, I had to overcome my social anxiety and fear of people! I had to present myself as likable to Takasaki so she wouldn't want to be assigned a different match or call into objection the validity of it!

My parents were huge believers in the Yukari law, so I knew that even though my chosen partner was a girl, they would accept it as the judgement of the government. The official explanation for these same-sex marriages is that not everyone, genetically speaking, should reproduce. This isn't speaking in terms of birth defects, or other such things, but that sometimes the Yukari system will pair up two individuals of the same sex so that they can be the most productive individuals that they can, the system seeing their partnership and working together as creating greater achievements than producing children of their own.

I had dismissed that initially, though always been slightly curious about it. After all, almost all the matches I heard about in the news for same-sex couples fit that mold!

"Mom! Dad! I got my match!"

"That's great honey, who is the lucky man?" My mother asks.

"Uh… _her_ name is Takasaki Misaki! She just turned sixteen today. The paper didn't actually have all that much information but that's what it said."

"Ooh, a woman, huh? Well, I'll be proud to welcome her into our family some day. I hope things work out spectacularly for the two of you."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

A/N: Took a while but here it is! The story isn't abandoned, I'm still writing cute girls! 

Because of the anxiety of the other family, the meeting is put off until that weekend. Her parents did send over her contact information and I've been texting her. I can't usually handle talking with people but texting seems easier. It's quiet, doesn't involve too much noise, and I don't feel so pressured to come up with a response right away. I already entered hearts next to her name in my phone. But now it is the day of and I'm really nervous again. According to the research I've done, most Yukari couples meet up with each other the day after getting the notice, or two days after in some circumstances. Skipping school to have a first meeting with your Yukari partner is seen as accepted in most places and even encouraged.

We arrive to the inn before her family does, so we wait outside the room accompanied by the inn's staff. We're not kept waiting long, though, as her family comes in shortly. We head into the room together, my parents on one side of the table, hers on the other, and the two of us seated next to each other. It's awkward. At the start nobody says anything, and then my parents start talking,

"You know, we always thought that our dear daughter would be marrying a man. It is the typical case, of course! But, really, we just wanted to let you know that we are really happy to have found out that she can achieve such good things that they don't even think it's needed for her to marry a man, sorry Ririna" my mom says as a side note to me.

"I don't know why you're so happy about it, honestly. I've seen the products of those unsightly marriages! They're disgusting! It's obviously just a flaw in the design of the system that marriages like these are ever allowed to be matched." I look down in shame at her comments, arms clenched. "A woman marrying another woman? My daughter won't be party to this, I oppose it!"

"That's too far! If our daughters can be happy together than why would you deny them that opportunity, miss Takasaki? And the Yukari system itself chose this marriage, this partnership. Are you scorning the advances of modern science?"

"The only thing I'm scorning is the idea that I would ever be satisfied or content with the idea of my daughter marrying another woman. It's unnatural and wrong!" She huffs proudly. From there it turns less from a debate and more into a shouting match devoid of any rules or agreement. I quietly get up and leave the room, careful to not disturb Misaki. If that's what her parents thing, I can only wonder what she might think… I go to hide but only make it around two corners before I find myself curled up in ball again. I sigh as tears start flowing, it seems like I always run away from these situations…

I hear footsteps approaching and cower slightly, hoping it isn't Takasaki's parents that I hear. Luckily for me, it is the girl herself. She bends down and wraps me in a quick hug. "I'm sorry my parents acted so horribly around you, Sanada. They aren't exactly as enthused about the Yukari system as your parents are, and they've… always had some different views on love, I guess."

"Well… they're views aren't really different you know… It's what most people seem to think to be honest."

"That is true but I disagree on priciple. I'm not actually a huge fan of the Yukari system heh,, just last month I actually swore jokingly to never get married…" Takasaki scratches her head as she says this, "but you know, for me it isn't that I'm opposed to marrying someone. I just want to be able to feel like I chose it. So if we're to be married one day, how about we start this whole thing over, be friends?" She suggests friendship as if it isn't something dear and precious, as if it's something she can just give without trouble. Her ease at getting along so quickly amazes me, but also inspires a fair amount of jealousy in me. "Do you want to head back into the room?"

I shake my head, "it was really loud in there and I… I don't think your parents would like me, even if we weren't to be married, Takasaki."

"They wouldn't?"

"I… what your parents said about women marrying each other… It's what I've always hoped for you know. I've never had a crush on a guy before, and when we were asked in those papers they would give us to describe our ideal husband, I'd always describe images of beautiful women instead. I'm, uh, a lesbian?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know the term."

"It means a woman who only likes other women, doesn't like men at all."

"Oh… Okay. Well that's fine with me. Shall we perhaps find a better place to talk, Sanada? Can I call you Ririna?"

"Yes! You may! And… yes, this is not an idea place for talking is it?" I give her a small smile and she returns it. As I slowly get out of my ball and rise up she offers me a hand,

"Shall we?" The grin she gives me jumbles my heart, catching it in my throat. I nod and we walk hand-in-hand back to the meeting room where are parents stand. When we enter the room again, opening the door with one hand each. Takasaki's parents cry out about how she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to and she's free to just get up and leave the room. They _then_ notice our hands together, and start exclaiming about how I must have tricked her and how they will free me from my evils. I fall back to the floor and try to not start curling up again at the distressing stimuli of the parents of a girl yelling at me for my orientation.

Her voice cuts across the room, "how dare you mom, dad! I know my own heart and my own feelings, why can you not even trust me on this? I don't yet know how exactly I feel about her yet, but I want the right to decide for myself. Just as I would want you to release me if possible if my chosen candidate was not the right match, I also want the chance to see if she might be. I've never honestly liked anyone before and I can't say I ever will, not for sure. But it's my right to be able to decide that I do or I don't!" I look up and see her kneeling down to wrap her arms around me.

Takasaki leaves fairly shortly after that with her parents, but promises me that she would like to meet up again and hang out.

A/N: I feel like I made her a bit bolder than she normally would've been in canon but this is kinda a crack fic to some degree so whatever


End file.
